French Palace Queen
by LisMin
Summary: After a long day Greg gets a nice surprise in the locker room. PWP CathGreg


Title: French Palace Queen  
Author: LisMin (aka quantrail)  
Pairing: Cath/Greg  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: PWP  
Summary: After a long day Greg gets a nice surprise in the locker room.  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Really.

A/N: Written for the first csiantiblock (there's supposed to be an underscore between anti and block) challenge on LiveJournal

* * *

Greg wearily made his way over to his locker. He'd just solved his first solo case as a CSI level 2 and even though it was pretty much an open and shut case he had felt under pressure to prove himself capable to his more experienced colleagues. The sound of the locker room door closing didn't register in his tired mind and the faint click of it being locked barely made an impression. It wasn't until the sudden sound of music flooded the room that Greg realised something a little out of the ordinary might be occurring. 

Greg looked around for the source of the music but it wasn't immediately apparent. He didn't recognise the song but it had a sensual rhythm and his heart pounded in time to the beat. A slight noise from behind him had Greg's head whipping around. There stood Catherine, wearing the tiniest G-string set he'd ever seen and three inch spiked heels adorned her feet.

"Catherine?" Greg's voice quavered. She raised a finger to her lips to silence him. Greg stumbled backwards and sat down on the bench abruptly while staring at Catherine with disbelieving eyes. She was swaying seductively in time to the music that was still filling the room. Greg's gaze was drawn to the movement of her hips and felt a hot blush crawl up his cheeks as he began to get hard.

He let loose a startled yelp when Catherine reached up and undid the clasp on the front of her bra. One graceful shimmy later and Greg was staring, transfixed, at a topless Catherine Willows. He swallowed audibly when Catherine sashayed her way over to him. Greg closed his eyes briefly but quickly opened them again when he felt Catherine straddle his lap. He was eye level with her naked breasts and his hands itched to reach up and pinch her nipples but he didn't dare. He moaned softly as Catherine ground herself against his erection.

After what seemed like hours of this torture she got off Greg's lap and danced away from him again. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of her G-string and with a few shakes of her hips the scrap of material was pooled at her feet. She nimbly stepped over the sliver of silk that had been pressed against Greg's crotch only moments before. Greg stared open-mouthed at Catherine; wearing nothing but skin and those impossible shoes.

Catherine swayed over to the door leading to the shower room and cast one coy look at Greg over her shoulder before stepping through. Greg stayed frozen on the bench for a few moments then jumped up and nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to follow Catherine through that door. Once in the shower room Greg paused for a moment to get his bearings. He soon heard water running in the shower at the end of the row of stalls and Catherine's spiked heels lay discarded on the ground outside it. Greg stripped, nervous, yet eager to see what would unfold in the shower.

Entering the shower stall Greg was confronted with Catherine's slender back and – "Checking out my butt, Greg?" Catherine asked playfully.

"Always," Greg replied, relieved that Cath had finally, _finally_, spoken.

Catherine turned around. "Good," she murmured.

She took a step forward, which left an inch of space between the two wet, naked bodies. She smiled slightly at the look of incredulous awe on Greg's face then placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned up to attack his lips with her own.

Greg moaned at the first contact of lips and quickly took control of the kiss, tongue seeking entrance into the sweetness of Catherine's mouth, rubbing along her teeth and caressing the roof of her mouth once permission had been granted. Eventually he moved from her mouth and travelled down towards her neck, Catherine whimpering at the sensations as she tilted her head to give him better access.

Catherine's fingers tangled in his wet hair as Greg's head moved down further. She gasped as a nipple was pulled into the warmth of Greg's mouth and shivered in excitement as suckling turned into gentle biting while talented fingers pinched and rolled the second nipple. She threw her head back in wanton pleasure as Greg's second hand made it's way down her body and landed in her triangle of curls, gently teasing and finally, finally, fingers found her wet heat as a thumb caused sparks to shoot behind her eyes by rubbing against her aching clit.

Catherine couldn't bear the tension any longer so she grabbed Greg's head from where it was working it's magic on her breasts and yanked him upward so she could see his face.

"Enough foreplay," she growled. "I've been wet all day just thinking about this, so fuck me already." Greg's pupils dilated even further and then he grabbed one of Catherine's thighs and wrapped it around his hip. Using his other hand to line himself up, he drove into Catherine's wet depths in one hard thrust.

Catherine threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as Greg thrust in and out of her at a furious pace. He paused for a moment to lift her so she could wrap both her legs around his waist and then he backed her up against the wall of the shower stall where he fucked her long and hard. He used one arm to brace himself and the other was sandwiched between their heaving bodies, playing with Catherine's clit while he pounded into her with his hard cock.

Catherine could feel the beginnings of her orgasm in the tenseness of her stomach muscles and it wasn't long before it consumed her whole. Greg stuttered and lost his pace when he felt Cath's internal muscles clamp rhythmically around his cock and his own orgasm was torn out of him by the milking action of those well toned muscles.

Exhausted, they collapsed against the shower wall, gasping for breath. All too soon, the reality of what they'd done began to dawn on Greg.

"Shit! I didn't – Catherine, we didn't use a condom," Greg said worriedly. Catherine smirked up at him.

"I used a contraceptive film. Remember Greg, sex can make a body pretty hot." Greg smiled at the memory of Catherine forever turning him off camomile tea.

As they unlocked the locker room door and tried to look inconspicuous as they exited the room Greg leaned over and murmured in Catherine's ear. "You were right, you know. If I'd seen you at the French Palace, I _definitely_ would have remembered you."


End file.
